Crimson rose
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: When crimson village is burnt down and he has no idea what to do after all that, He was found by two absol sisters and they wanted him to join them to help other Pokemon. But things change when one of them has a crush on crimson and is too scared to tell him, He also has to find his brother Keldeo after learning that his brother did survive the fire. Will he find him and find love?


**Prolog**

I was born in a village of pokemon but i was not there long or my family we lost it to a fire and many of our family friends, I was wondering a burnt down forest floor i was beyond tried and hungry that i passed out in the ashes.

When i woke up I was in a small grass made bed. "Finally you are awake." Said a voice it was calm and smoothing too. I turned around to see a White coated pokemon with a black blade on it head. "Who are and why were you passed out in the forest's ashes.

"I'm keldeo but my friend use to call me crimson for my red fur." I said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Absol I'm also looking for a friend how about it crimson." Absol said. I was confused.

"Umm sure but why me i'm just a normal Pokemon." I said

"Not anymore you are the last of your kind so you are a rare Pokemon." Absol said. I got up and Absol was sitting on a tree branch. I went to walk around and she followed me.

"How about this we can work together as partner and adventure around and help Pokemon sound fun." She said.

"What like adventurers?" I asked. She smirked and chuckled.

"Of course What you don't like helping Pokemon are you to good for that or something." She was special.

"Sis did her finally wake up." Another female absol said coming up.

"Yes and it seem he is all high and mighty." She said.

"Don't put words in my mouth i never said that." I said. She then jumped on me

"Calm down pony." She said.

"I'm going to guess you two are not the most friendly just as a guess, she always make bad first impressions on every one sorry." Her sister was saying sorry and not her that low and petty.

"Get off me and i will help i don't have anything else to do so what now." I said

"Easy you guide us or should i take lead."The one i'm not to fond of said. The only difference was one was red and the other was black.

"I take lead how about we go to a near's town or village to find some jobs or good place to rest." I said.

"Okay let go but first how about nicknames only because of two absols. I will go with rose." Said the red absol.

"I'm Keldeo but call me crimson." I said

"Call me light." He black one said.

"Okay now let head out to the water front village." Rose said. We walk for some time before we even saw the sight of the village it was rumored to be full of water type Pokemon.

"So your village was burnt down and you are the only know Pokemon to made it out with their life." Rose said. "I'm sorry if that was blunt please forgive me." She said

"Your are fine." i said walking on. When we reached the village it was night fall and the sisters went to find a inn or resting area. I went around to find out if any one of my family made it out.

"Have you seen a Pokemon that looks like me only with a pink, Black, or blue fur?" I asked.

"The first two no but a blue one yes three Pokemon stopped here and rested till he was awoke and left this morning." He said.

"Okay thanks you were a great help." I walked to find the absol sisters. They were at a inn out front talking.

"You go find him you have the crush not me." Light said.

"I-I don't have one... don't tell him and if yo do i won't forgive you." She said. I hated this moment so i just walked out and acted like it was nothing

"So do we have a room?" I asked. They both looked at me and were surprised.

"Umm yes you didn't heard anything we were talking about right?" She asked.

"No just got here after looking every where for you." I said.

We went to our room and there were two beds and light had to have a bed to herself. So i said i would sleep on the floor but rose didn't want me too. So we shared a bed, I took the left side and she took the right. "Good night you two." i said. Light was snoring already and rose looked at me and said.

"goodnight sweet dreams."

"You too." I said with a smile. That was the first time i smile after my home was lost.


End file.
